It's Worth a Try
by Revolutionary Venom
Summary: Axel and Roxas have a firm grip of their family. What happens when they want to extend it once more? AU, Mpreg
1. Sometimes

Once again, something came and hit me on the back of the head, wanting me to write an AkuRoku

If you've read my previous short stories, "Welcome to Existence" and "One After Another", then you'll be familiar with alot that's going on. If not, I suggest you read one or both of the stories listed above. Anyway, this is the story that I guess will now be considered part of a trilogy

Warnings of the story: Mpreg, AkuRoku-ness, unicorns and rainbows...well, you get the idea xD

Disclaimer: I don't own KH. Only Kari, Kala, and Desmond, the spawn of Axel and Roxas are my own

* * *

><p>"C'mon Des, you can do it! C'mon, come to Daddy!"<p>

Axel snorted. "I thought you said talking like that sounds like someone talking to their dog," he said. Roxas stuck his tongue out at his husband. "Shut up, this is a momentous occasion."

The 'momentous occasion' that was occurring at the moment was that their nine month old son Desmond, was attempting to take his first steps; he had been pulling himself up for about two months, but it looked like he was ready to start walking.

So Roxas was kneeling and Axel sitting on the floor next to him, a couple of feet away from where their son was balancing. The blonde held up his arms. "C'mon Des, come to Daddy!"

Axel smiled at the confused look from the nine month old. "Des, don't you wanna come to Mommy?" he asked, holding out his arms. "C'mon, you can do it. It's just a few steps!"

The little red headed child looked at both of them, looking confused and afraid. "It's ok kiddo, walking might seem scary but it's not," Axel reassured his son. "You'll be able to keep up with your sisters once you start!"

Desmond looked at his parents, then at the floor. Concentrating, the little boy picked up one foot and placed it in front of the other, wobbling slightly. Both Axel and Roxas watched in excitement as the child took a few more shaky steps.

Then, as most children do when learning to walk, Desmond stumbled and fell flat on his face. As soon as the whimpers started, Axel went into distressed parent mode, about to check on little Desmond.

But the blonde stopped him. "What's the big idea Roxas?" Axel asked, looking back at his husband, wanting to go to their son. Roxas said nothing, merely gesturing that Axel watch. When the other looked back at their son, he was amazed.

Desmond was already trying to stand back up, despite the tears in his eyes. Carefully, the little boy managed to balance himself again once he stood up, looking at the floor in determination.

One step…then another…and another…

Roxas grinned as he and Axel continued to watch the determined red headed child, who was now smiling at his parents as he walked. The blonde held his arms out and Desmond eventually made his way to him, Roxas hugging the little boy with a look of pure pride.

"That's my boy," Axel said proudly, petting Desmond's hair as the little boy looked at his 'mother', giggling. "Now you just have to try and keep up with Kari and Kala!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, but smiled. "I think it'll still be awhile before he can keep up with them," he said. He then went quiet, happy to just snuggle the child in his arms.

"Roxas? What's up?"

"…what would you think of having another kid?"

Axel looked a little surprised. "Really? You don't wanna wait awhile before I take that stuff again?" he asked. If Roxas was being serious, Axel would go out and buy the potion of which allowed men (such as himself) to be able to give life, the very same stuff being what he had tested almost ten years ago. He didn't mind wanting another kid, in fact, he was welcoming the idea. But Desmond was only nine months old-

"Actually Ax, I was thinking that maybe I'd carry one this time."

The red head looked at him, surprised. "Are you sure Rox?" he asked. "I mean, we already know that I can do it-"

"But you had so much trouble with both times," Roxas pointed out. "With Kari and Kala, you were bleeding a lot during the c-section-"

"The potion was new at the time, no one knew what kinds of things would happen," Axel interjected. Considering that at the time he had been working at the company that used to distribute it and became a test subject when it was first made, he remembered a lot of the precautions from the time.

"-and with Desmond, you had him almost a month early," Roxas continued. "It…really scared me when you woke me up and you were bleeding. I thought…I really thought that I was going to lose both you and Des…" The blonde cuddled their son, a sad look on his face. "I don't want that to happen again."

Axel sighed, then scooted over, hugging both Desmond and Roxas. "I know you were scared," he said quietly. "I was too. But Rox, I can handle it. I've been through it twice, my body can carry children. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Roxas smiled a little, watching as their son started to reach for Axel. "I know. But…can I try?" he asked, Axel taking their son and settling him on his lap. "If it's okay with you…"

The older red head sighed. It seemed that Roxas had been thinking about this for awhile.

"Are you sure Rox?"

The blonde nodded. "I am."

If it would put his mind at ease… "Alright," Axel agreed. "I know we both want to try for another kid, and if you really want to take the concoction this time instead of me…I'll let you." He smiled. "But don't think that means that I won't worry about you constantly."

Roxas grinned. "Of course. It'll have to be your job this time since I'll be the one instead of you." Then he had a thought.

"How are we going to tell Kari and Kala?"

"…wait until they get home from school and tell them we're thinking about giving them another brother or sister?" Axel laughed. "What about roles?"

Roxas looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've always been 'Mommy', because I carried both the twins and lil' Des here, don't work anymore so I can stay at home with the kids-"

"-Not like you needed to after they were born," Roxas muttered.

"-and do the usual of getting my family up and running in the morning," Axel finished, ignoring that last comment from his husband. "If you carry a kid, don't you think Kari and Kala will have questions?"

The blonde froze, eyes widening in realization. "I…hadn't actually thought of that," he admitted. "I guess it would switch the titles, wouldn't it?"

"Nah. Besides, it's a one time thing," Axel pointed out, adjusting Desmond on his lap. "You've always been 'Daddy' to them. Why should it change now?"

Roxas smiled. "I guess that's true," he admitted. Then another thought occurred. "What am I going to do about work? My company-"

"Is the same one that distributes the stuff you'll take," Axel said, playing a little with a somewhat fussy Desmond. "They'll understand if you take some time off after you take it. I mean, even if you worked for someone else, you could still go until around your seventh month unless something happened." The red head paused, watching his son for a moment as he gave a smile. "Either way, we've got enough money saved up so you won't have to work for awhile. It'll be alright."

Roxas sighed, a smile crossing his face. "You're right. I hadn't thought about any of that I guess."

* * *

><p>Axel opened the door to his home, carrying a pharmacy bag in one hand. After having talked a little more with Roxas and making the announcement to Kari and Kala, the red head had walked out to go get the potion that would assist Roxas in being able to bear children.<p>

The red head still wasn't sure that it was a good idea for his blonde husband to carry a kid. Since the blonde had never done it before, all kinds of things could happen, not to mention who only knew what kinds of changes his body would have to go through; Axel's had already adjusted after the first time with the twins, and (minus the birth canal) stayed the same. Or at least he would be ready to do it again if the time came.

As much as he didn't want Roxas to go through with it, Axel would let him. It seemed that the slightly younger blonde was trying to prove a point by wanting to do this but Axel couldn't tell what the heck it was exactly.

"Mommy!"

Axel smiled as he closed the front door and was assaulted by Kari and Kala, who were almost nine years old. Their birthday was in another two months and Desmond the one after that. It made Axel wonder why all his children thus far had been born in autumn.

"Hey you two," he greeted, kneeling to hug and kiss his girls. "I missed you!"

They both giggled. "But Mommy, you've only been gone twenty minutes!" Kari said, a look of glee on her face. Kala nodded, smiling wide. "Daddy even ordered pizza!"

Axel laughed. "Pizza sounds good." He hugged the twins tighter. "And who says I can't miss you guys, even on a short errand?"

"I hope you missed us too," Roxas said, coming up to the three with Desmond in his arms. The older red head smiled and stood up. "Of course I did," he answered, holding out his arms when Roxas began to hand over their son. "I miss all my babies when I leave." Taking the red headed child into his arms, Desmond snuggled into Axel's chest, glad that he was home.

Roxas looked to the twins. "Why don't you two go play until the pizza gets here?" he suggested. "Ok!" the twins chorused, immediately running towards their room to play whatever it was that they had been.

Axel chuckled. "So did you get it?" Roxas asked, eyeing the bag in Axel's left hand. The older red head rolled his eyes. "No Roxas, I got a bag full of condoms and got the pharmacy to package it up like this," he said sarcastically.

Roxas covered Desmond's ears. "Don't talk about stuff like that in front of our kids!" he teased, a smile on his face. "Who knows what sort of horrible things they'll learn."

"I'll be surprised if Desmond even remembers this conversation in five minutes," Axel responded. As if to prove that point, the red headed child in his arms yawned. "See? He doesn't care what we're talking about."

Roxas rolled his eyes and headed towards the kitchen, Axel on his heels. "So how do I have to take that stuff again?" he asked, going to the cabinets to pull out plates for everyone.

Placing Desmond in his highchair and buckling him in, Axel spoke. "Well, you take the stuff after its been refrigerated for at least an hour. It should be done going through your entire system by tomorrow night, so…" Axel started thinking of a good way to put the next part.

"So what?"

"…so we might need to have the place to ourselves for a little while," Axel said. "If you've never taken the stuff before, it can have weird side effects. You probably don't want the twins or Desmond to be around when those happen."

Roxas shuddered. He had forgotten about the 'side effects' that had been rumored to happen to some of the men that had taken the concoction over the years. One of them was what a lot of people said was the equivalent to an animal going into heat; the one who had taken the medicine sometimes didn't see anything or anyone else around them but their significant other. "…maybe we should send Desmond to Sora and Riku's and the twins to Demyx for awhile," Roxas thought aloud.

"You sure about that?" Axel asked, getting some soda out of the fridge. "I mean, Sora and Riku have a six month old of their own, and I didn't think you liked Demyx's roommate."

"It's not that I hate him, I just can't stand him in large amounts," Roxas corrected. "Kari likes him a lot though, and I think Kala can stand him for awhile. Besides, I'm betting they'll be spending more time with Demyx than Zexion anyway."

Desmond made a few noises, wanting something to do. Axel smiled, took a teething ring from the freezer and handed it to the child, who happily started chewing on it. He looked at Roxas. "Knowing about possible side effects, are you sure you still wanna do this?"

"…yes. If you could do it, so can I."

* * *

><p>The night came and went. As the day passed, Axel made arrangements for the twins and Desmond to stay with Demyx or Sora and Riku, went to the grocery store for stuff to last him and Roxas for at least the next ten days (the potion said it wore off after a week, but Axel had heard of cases in which it had lasted a few days more), packed up stuff for the three children and dropped them off at the places they would be staying, and last but not least, stocking up on other supplies, including those of the medical genre.<p>

Roxas, on the other hand, did not do much that day, aside from saying goodbye to the twins when they left for school that morning or staying with Desmond as Axel stocked up. He was feeling sluggish and hot, almost like he was gaining a fever. The blonde had thought that the potion would make him more animalistic, wild, or something, but the change was very gradual and nothing like he thought. It was almost like torture to him.

_How in the name of anything did Axel stand this?_ Roxas thought, sitting on the couch as he waited for his husband to come back from the store. _I guess I can see now why he wanted the kids out of the house, but still, I feel so edgy. Nothing like what I expected-_

"You ok Rox?"

Said blonde looked up to see Axel, looking down at him where he sat on the couch. "I didn't think it was a slow change is all," Roxas answered as Axel took a seat next to him. "I've felt…funky all day."

Axel wrapped his arms around the smaller male, nuzzling him. "It does feel weird at first," the red head commented. "I think it's because your body has to get used to whatever's in the potion. And it is sometimes slow. Remember that it was like that when I first took the stuff for testing, but when we wanted Desmond, I practically pounced on you the next day?"

Roxas smiled a little at the memories. "Kind of. You acted like a love-struck kitten when we were aiming for the twins." He laughed a little. "But when it was time for Des, you were acting like a sex-crazed animal…that actually makes me wonder, does gender of whatever kid is born have anything to do with how one acts during the initial act of sex?"

Axel laid back on the couch, bringing Roxas down on top of him so the smaller blonde could rest on his chest. "I wouldn't think so. That'd probably just give more to people who argue about how the sexes are determined or whatever."

"…I just had a thought."

"What's that?"

"…I'm gonna be a fucking male seahorse."

Axel looked at Roxas oddly. "What? What brought that weird and random thought up?"

The blonde looked up at Axel, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well, among seahorses, males are the ones who carry babies right?"

"Well, yeah. But there are two things up with your thought," Axel pointed out. "One, I've carried all our children thus far. Two, we're both male, so that makes us both seahorses…I guess…"

They lay together in silence for awhile, Roxas curled up slightly on Axel's chest, the red head running up and down Roxas' back with one hand while his other arm was wrapped around the blonde's waist.

"Axel?"

"Yeah Rox?"

"…how will I know when that stuff is completely through my system?"

Axel smiled a little. "Trust me. You'll know when." He bent down a little and gave the blonde a kiss on the top of his head.

And that, apparently, was enough to set the other one off because that one small gesture of affection led to the rest of the night's activities.

* * *

><p>...yeah, I have no idea where the thought of male seahorses came from...<p>

Anyway, leave a review! They make me happy :D


	2. Forgiven

Roxas never thought he say it, much less have a conversation about it.

"Axel? …I can't do it."

The red head smiled. "It's alright Rox, we'll just try again later."

"But Axel…I don't think there's anything to begin with!"

"It's alright Roxas. Just pee on the damn stick later."

The potion that the blonde had taken lasted for a full ten days before he regained his senses and stopped acting like an animal in heat. The next two or three days were spent recovering from their time spent romping around. After fixing up the house back to the way it was, they had picked up Kari and Kala from Demyx's restaurant (where they were hanging out in his office), and Desmond from Sora and Riku's apartment.

Three weeks had passed since they had picked up the kids from where they were staying.

Currently though, Roxas was trying to find out whether or not their efforts had been for nothing. Unfortunately, the blonde seemed more nervous about using the stupid stick that he had to pee on than anything else. How did Axel do it when he tested himself for the twins or Desmond? It was such a weird concept to him-

"If you're just going to stand there with that thing in your hand, you should either just try now or wait until later."

Roxas sighed. "Alright, I try now." With that, he took the stick into the bathroom.

And as he waited for the results, the blonde let his thoughts wonder.

_Roxas had already gotten home and was waiting for Axel before deciding on something to eat. He didn't really feel like cooking, but knew that they probably couldn't go out and get anything, especially since they were trying to save money for a possible future family. Axel and himself had been talking about perhaps adopting for awhile, but were still a little unsure about it, seeing as they were still a little young._

_Suddenly, Roxas heard the door burst open from the front hallway, followed by the hurried scuffling of shoes being removed. The door was then quickly slammed shut then running footsteps to reveal Axel in the doorway of the living room, breathing as if he had just run a marathon. The blonde sat up and looked at him. "What's wrong Axel?"_

_Axel came over and sat next to his husband on the couch, catching his breath. He finally answered after another minute or so. "Know how we're talking about adopting?"_

"_Yeah. So?"_

_"I've got another option!"_

_Roxas looked at the slightly older male, confused. "Like a surrogate mother?" he asked. "We already talked about that Ax, they're really expensive, even more than adopting, unless one of the girls we know wants to magically do so for free."_

"_Something better," Axel said, beginning to smile. "You know my company tests out a bunch of potions and stuff they want to sell."_

_"Yeah…" Roxas was wondering where this was going. Maybe he wanted to test something for a giant wad of cash?_

"_Well, they recently came up with an elixir that can let males have kids and are looking for test subjects," Axel said, his grin getting bigger. "If I tested it, then we wouldn't have to adopt or pay for a surrogate mother, I could carry a kid."_

_Roxas looked at him like he was crazy. "…you're kidding right?"_

_Axel's face fell. "Why would I? When I read about it in the work email I got today, I asked a little more about it, and the company's really excited about this one. They're looking for as many as they can get to test it…I just thought you'd want me to try…"_

"_It's not that I don't want you to try," Roxas began. "It's just…what if something goes wrong? Remember when you did that memory enhancement potion and you ended up with temporary amnesia for almost two weeks about three months or so ago?" Tears built up a little in the blonde's eyes. "You didn't know who I was, where you were, or anything…"_

_Axel hugged the smaller male. "That was completely different," he said. "That stuff messed with a part of the brain that's not meant to be touched and was more or less meant to help those with amnesia or terminal diseases. But this…it could help a lot of gay guys out there who want a family of their own. Like Saïx and Xemnas. They want a family too, but they're having a lot of issues trying to adopt a kid. And remember when they tried the surrogate mothers? The first two miscarried, while the third changed her asking price in the middle of the pregnancy to some outrageous number-"_

_"I remember that," Roxas said. "Then she ran off to who knows where."_

_"Exactly. But if this potion is tested as a success, then couples like Saïx and Xemnas could finally have a family of their own…and so could we."_

_The blonde sighed. The mentioning of Axel's friend Saïx and his husband of almost five years Xemnas was almost painful; when Axel had met the blue-haired male, the couple had just lost on their attempt with the first surrogate mother. Axel had helped bring the two out of their depression then and again when the second mother miscarried as well. And after the third woman and the problems with adoption…_

"…_maybe you're right," Roxas finally admitted. "They could finally have a family…"_

_Axel hugged the blonde. "Does this mean you'll let me be a test subject?" As an afterthought, he added, "At the worst, the potion won't work at all and the company will just start back from square one."_

Roxas smiled at that memory. Because he decided that Axel was right, the two of them had three wonderful kids…and Saïx had been able to carry his own children with Xemnas, finally gaining the family they wanted. Currently, they had four kids, a set of triplets (all boys) that were six and a little girl who was about two.

Coming out of his thoughts, Roxas looked at the stick in his hand…and was shocked of what the results were.

**…**

"Axel!"

Said red head looked at his husband from the floor of the living room, where he had been playing with Desmond. "What's up Rox?"

Holding up the stick in his hands, the blonde looked somewhat nervous. "Come look at this." He held up the test stick in front of Axel's face. "What the heck does that even mean?"

The red head looked carefully at the readout, puzzled. "…a division sign?"

Roxas nodded. "What does that mean Ax? I don't remember anything being on the box about that." Desmond started reaching for the stick, curious about it. Roxas took it out of his reach, still looking at Axel with a worried expression.

"Well…it could be a 'it's too early to tell' sign," Axel said, cuddling Desmond. "I mean, it's only been a few weeks. And the potion did say that it could take up to a month for a positive or negative reading. We'll just try the test again in another week or so and see what it says. If it comes up with something weird then, you'll go to the doc and we'll get a professional to take a look."

* * *

><p>To say that Roxas was getting anxious was an understatement. It had been about four days since the strange test result, and it was still perplexing Roxas' mind, even as he stood at the kitchen sink washing a few plates.<p>

_Maybe Axel's right and I don't have to worry so much,_ the blonde thought. He didn't have a clue why a pregnancy test would come up with such a strange result, but Roxas trusted Axel in an issue such as this. The elixir wasn't that old of an invention, seeing that it had been created almost ten years ago, so some reported cases of male pregnancy had ended up being strange.

…_did any of those cases ever mention back pain?_ Roxas wondered, rubbing his lower back. It had been there for awhile, but the blonde hadn't felt a need to tell Axel, even as he left earlier to go run errands. He didn't want Axel to feel bad or make him worry, so Roxas kept his mouth shut.

Sitting down at the kitchen table with a glass of water in hand, Roxas leaned over and sighed. It felt like the pain was just getting worse. Why was that? He hadn't felt bad last night, or at least not that he could remember-

Somewhere in his peripheral vision, Roxas noticed something dark in his lap. Thinking it was just a shadow, he didn't pay much mind to it until he realized there was more than just a spot or two…

* * *

><p>"Mommy!"<p>

Axel locked the door as Kari and Kala practically bombarded him at the door, crying a bit and looking scared. "What's the matter?" he asked, kneeling in front of them, wondering what could've spooked them this much. "Where's Daddy?"

"D-daddy won't come out of the bathroom," Kala said, sniffling. "He went in there awhile ago and w-won't come out…b-but he won't l-let us in either."

Axel got up, the twins still crying. "Go to your room and stay until I come back," he instructed. They nodded and hurried off.

When the twins were gone back into the depths of their room, Axel quickly ran towards the bathroom, ignoring the shoe policy that he and Roxas had placed years ago, and wondering what the hell had happened while he had been gone. Upon reaching the bathroom door, he knocked. "Rox?"

Nothing.

Axel knocked again. "Roxas, are you ok?" Once again, no response. Trying to open it, he was surprised to find it open. With the way the twins were freaking, he thought for sure that Roxas had locked himself in.

When he opened the door however, he was glad that neither Kari or Kala hadn't gone into the bathroom.

Roxas was curled up in a corner of the tiled floor, pants and boxers absent, looking distressed and horrified. "…Roxas?"

The blonde looked up at Axel. "A-A-Axel…" The red head could clearly see now that his husband had been crying. But what about?

"What happened Rox?" Axel asked, kneeling next to the smaller male. "The twins are worried sick about you-"

And that's when he noticed the bloody pants and boxers sitting next to the toilet in front of Roxas. Hugging the smaller blonde, Axel felt like crying. "Oh Roxas…"

There was only one thing that bloody clothes like that meant.

Roxas had had a miscarriage.

* * *

><p>The couple sat in the exam room the next day, waiting for results from the poking and prodding that his doctor had been doing; blood tests, urine samples, x-rays, etc.<p>

It seemed that the physician wanted to get right down to whatever had caused the miscarriage. Axel himself didn't know much about problems of that degree in male pregnancies, but then again, he wasn't a doctor or a scientist. He knew a few causes in females, but he didn't know any males personally that had had any problems with the potions were taken.

The door to the exam room opened, revealing a younger female physician with long brown hair, tied back in a braid, and striking green eyes. "Roxas Hayes?" When the blonde nodded, the doctor shook his hand.

"I'm Dr. Aerith Gainsborough," she introduced himself, then shaking Axel's hand. "I'm a resident here and took a look at all the tests that they did earlier."

"So what's going on doc?" Axel asked. "Did this happen for some particular reason or is it just…one of those unexplained things?"

"Just call me Aerith," the doctor said, pulling up a chair and taking a seat. "We do have a possibility as to why this happened. It's…very rare, in both female and male pregnancies. It's what's called a T-Shaped Uterus, or birth canal in males.

"We conducted a hysterosalpingogram, which is the x-ray we had Roxas go through. We took a look at the pelvic area where the birth canal forms and found that it had shaped itself into a t-shape instead of the normal one that forms when pregnancy occurs."

The blonde and red head in front of Aerith stared for a second, letting this process. "…but…why did it happen?" Roxas finally asked. "I'm not unhealthy-"

"It's not always a question of how healthy you are," Aerith said. "As for why it happened, well, no one can be real sure. Some people just can't handle it for one reason or another. Most of the risk factors for miscarriage in the first place center around age, diseases such as STD's, bacterial or viral infections, or being around certain substances. This was the first time you've ever taken the potion correct?" When Roxas nodded, Aerith continued. "Sometimes…it's just not meant to happen. I'm sorry I can't be of more help to you."

Silence took over for a moment. "…can I try again?" Roxas finally asked.

Axel looked at the blonde. He'd really want to go through that possible heartbreak again?

Aerith looked at the chart in her hands. "So soon after this? I wouldn't suggest it. This first time may have been due to a potion that might have slipped through inspection, or it might have to do with something not reacting right with your body."

"If it happens again?" Roxas asked.

Aerith sighed. "If for one reason or another you decide to try again, and another miscarriage occurs, I would believe that you are just not meant to carry a child. Some men that come in here, miscarrying a few times before becoming pregnant. Others never do."

**…**

"Rox? Are you really sure you want to try again?"

The blonde shivered a little as they stepped out of the clinic and headed towards their car. "…yes. But not so soon," he answered. "I…was it something I did? Were we too rough? Did-"

"Roxas, it wasn't something you did," Axel assured him, draping an arm over Roxas' shoulders and holding him close. "You were careful after the potion wore off. You worried a little too much, but that's not unexpected of guys who take this stuff for the first time. It just…happened."

Roxas was silent until they came upon their car. "You…you don't hate me, do you?"

Axel hugged his husband, feeling horrible. "Of course I don't," he said. "There's nothing in this world that could make me feel that way-"

"But I failed. I w-wanted to give you s-something s-s-special…" Roxas buried his face into Axel's chest, starting to cry. The red head leaned against the back of the car, petting the blonde's hair, feeling even worse as his own eyes began to tear up.

"Roxas, I know you wanted to do this for me, and I thank you for that. But there wasn't anything you or I could've done to stop this from happening. And don't think you failed, because it wasn't your fault."

For awhile, all that was to be heard were Roxas' sniffles as the red head tried to comfort him as best as he could.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"…I promise I won't disappoint you next time…"

_You didn't do anything of the sort Rox,_ Axel thought, rubbing his husband's back. There was no point of saying it aloud though, seeing as Roxas believed that what had occurred was entirely his fault.

So Axel just stayed as he was, continuing to comfort the smaller blonde as he cried.


	3. A Little More

"Hey Roxas…"

The blonde looked up from his work computer to see Naminé, one of his best friends at the company. She was leaning against the doorframe that lead into his office, a somewhat sad look on her face. "Hi Nam. What's the matter?"

"…I-I heard some rumors about why you were gone most of last month," she said, coming over to his desk. "They say that you and Axel were trying to have another kid, but something happened…did he miscarry?"

Roxas sighed. "I did. Axel didn't take the potion this time."

Naminé looked a little surprised. "You did?" When Roxas nodded in response, she hugged him. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I had no idea that you had taken it…did you find out why it happened?"

"It was a malformed birth canal," Roxas answered sadly as the blonde girl pulled away. "Dr. Gainsborough said that sometimes stuff like that happens, male or female. The difference in male pregnancies though is that the experts think that maybe the reason it's malformed is because a potion slips through the inspection crew or something. They're just not sure."

The blonde girl looked at him sadly. "…is there anything I can do?"

Roxas smiled a little. "Thanks Nam, but…I think I just need time," he answered. "Axel's helped me a lot; when it happened, I thought it was something I did. Now I can see that it just…was something that was supposed to occur…but I don't know when I'll be ready to try again."

Naminé leaned against his desk. "…are you sure you want to?"

Roxas nodded. "I am. Axel's given me three beautiful kids…I just…want to do the same thing for him. Make him feel like I did when I found out about our angels…"

* * *

><p>"Mommy?"<p>

Axel looked up from the crossword he was doing at the kitchen table, Desmond in his high chair next to him as he crunched on some Cheerios, to see the Kari and Kala on the other side with Demyx and Zexion. "Hey you two," Axel greeted the girls. "Have a good day at school?"

Neither of them answered. Instead, they just walked around the table and hugged Axel before running away towards their room.

"…okay…what was that about?" the red head asked.

Demyx grimaced a little. "Today wasn't a good day for them."

"What makes you say that?"

Zexion spoke when Demyx found himself unable to. "It seems that the girls were asked questions about when their new sibling was coming and they got upset. The incident apparently happened during recess and they ended up going to their teacher by the end of it, crying. Ms. Kisaragi managed to calm them both down and encouraged them, but the girls were rather…stricken."

Axel sighed. "I had a feeling that this might happen sooner or later," he thought aloud. "It's just…miscarriage is so hard to explain to kids. And the girls were so scared when Roxas locked himself in the bathroom that day…"

Zexion cleared his throat. "…how is Roxas doing?"

"He's…better," Axel started. Desmond however, cut him off by making little noises, which usually meant he was getting fussy. Picking up Desmond's sippy cup that was full of juice from the table and handing it to the almost eleven-month old, Axel gave a little smile to the youngest. "He's realized that what happened wasn't his fault, and that was probably the biggest hurdle of this whole thing. But…he's still scared. I keep offering to do it instead like I have before, but he keeps saying that he wants to. But I don't know why he's so insistent."

Demyx thought about it for a minute. "Maybe he wants to do something special for you," he suggested. "Roxas was excited, ecstatic, whatever you wanna call it, whenever you got pregnant. So…maybe he wants to give you those feelings?"

Axel looked at Desmond, who was drinking happily from his cup. "I-I guess I never thought of it that way," he said. "It's just…I don't want anything to happen to him. If he does want to try again, then I want everything to go fine. I don't want his heart breaking again."

Demyx pulled up a chair next to Desmond, Zexion taking a set across from Axel. "It might happen again Axel, whether you want it to or not," Zexion said as Demyx began to play with Desmond. "As much as everyone doesn't want it to, another miscarriage could still happen. Isn't that what Aerith said?"

Axel would've answered, but he heard the front door open and close. "…Axel? You home?"

"In the kitchen Roxas," the red head called out. Demyx scratched his head. "Doesn't he usually work until five or six?" he asked.

"Sometimes I get off early."

The three adults looked to the doorway into the kitchen to see Roxas, looking a little tired. "You ok Rox?" Axel asked, getting up from the table and going over to the smaller male. "Need something? Are you hungry?"

"…can I talk to you? In private?"

Demyx and Zexion got up from their seats. "I think it's time we took our leave," Zexion said. "We just stopped by to drop off the girls, but we really need to get back to the restaurant before anyone notices their boss is missing."

"Not like anyone ever needs me anyway," Demyx muttered. Despite owning his own Indian café, Demyx didn't really have to do much. The only times he was really seen working was when someone couldn't make it, inspection time, or he was trying something new for the menu. It was rare when someone needed to complain to Demyx about the food or service.

Roxas smiled a little. "Could you guys come back for dinner tonight? I'm kind of in the mood for some Indian." Demyx just smiled. "Can do Cap'n. I'll just bring what I end up making." And with that, the duo left.

Axel petted Roxas' hair. "How was work? Did you get tired and ask for the rest of the day off?" The blonde didn't answer. He just wrapped his arms around the red head, sighing a little. "Rox?"

"…do you think we're ready?"

Axel hugged his husband. "In all truthfulness…I'm ready whenever you are Rox," he answered. He couldn't lie about something like that; while he didn't want Roxas to be hurt again in case something did occur like the miscarriage of almost two months ago, Axel knew that Roxas wanted to try again.

Roxas pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to Axel. "Then…when Demyx, Zexion, Sora, and Riku come over tonight for dinner, I want to ask them if they can watch the kids again…I already asked for the next few weeks off since I've got a ton of vacation time that I need to use-"

"Roxas, are you really sure you're ready?" Axel asked.

The blonde sighed. "…honestly, I'm not sure," he finally answered, lowering the hand that held the potion. "I was talking to Naminé earlier today about what had happened and it made me wonder if I would ever be ready. So…I made the request, went to the pharmacy and got this…"

Axel had to give him some credit; despite the fact that the blonde was still scared, he was brave enough to figure out that he might not ever be ready to try again and went ahead with the first step of the process anyway. "I just don't want you to be scared or feel pressured Rox," the red head finally said. "I mean, we haven't even…y'know…"

Roxas smiled. "I want to now Axel." He hugged the taller male. "Let me have a second chance. Even if something happens, I want to have the courage to be able to try again."

Axel smiled, wrapping his arms around the other. What could he say to that? Wasn't everyone meant to have a second chance when it came to certain events? "I'll even let you have a third Rox."

* * *

><p>Axel sighed as he watched Demyx and Zexion leave with Kari and Kala. Sora and Riku had already left with Desmond and their own eight month old daughter about an hour ago. Roxas was currently in the kitchen, taking the potion that he had bought earlier.<p>

_I hope everything goes well this time,_ Axel thought, closing the front door and locking it. _I know I told Roxas that I'd give him as many chances as he needs, but…I don't want him to have to need that many. I just want everything to be ok…_

"Axel?"

The red head looked in front of him and realized that he had made his way back to the kitchen without really thinking about it. "What's up Rox?"

"…do you think that maybe we could just…spend a little time together before the potion kicks in?"

Axel smiled and hugged the smaller male. "Anytime Rox," he answered, kissing the blonde's forehead. "Anything in particular you want to do?"

Roxas smiled a little.

* * *

><p>AN: I can't decide if I want to throw some smut in here or not. Reviews would help me out a lot while making this decision (if anyone's actually reading this, since I have had no feedback...)

Anyway, please review! I want to hear what you guys think!


	4. One More Time

Axel was thankful that he could step foot into his own kitchen without being molested for once.

It was the sixth day of the supposed 'lasting seven days' potion, and Roxas had certainly been giving Axel a run for his money. What was strange about this time around to Axel was that his blonde seemed very…determined. The two hadn't eaten much in the last five days and when they weren't having sex, Roxas was sleeping. The cycle was a vicious one, but the red head was unwavering in his husband's quest of carrying a child.

_As much as I love him and wanna sleep with him, I need a break,_ Axel thought, pouring some fresh coffee for himself. _I feel like I'm running dry but Roxas keeps demanding more…was I like this when I took the potion? Maybe I should ask him when this is all over-_

"Where've you been?"

Axel looked towards the entrance of the kitchen to see Roxas standing in the threshold, without so much as a stitch on. "Why'd you leave me?"

The red head sighed, placed his mug on the counter and took off his robe, revealing that he had taken the time to put on some sweatpants before going to the kitchen. "Here, aren't you cold?" he asked Roxas, wrapping the shivering, smaller male in his robe. "I just came out here to drink some coffee and make something to eat. We both need to-"

He was interrupted when Roxas hugged him fiercely. "Don't leave again," the blonde said, somewhat muffled by Axel's chest. "I got lonely…"

The red head sighed, wrapping his arms around Roxas. "I wouldn't leave you unless it was important. Eating is just as important right now, so why don't I make you something?" Roxas just shook his head. "Don't you want anything?" Axel asked.

"…yeah. You."

Before Axel could protest at all with claims about how Roxas needed to eat, the blonde reached up and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck. He then shoved himself against the red head, closing what little distance there had been between them, proving how much he wanted the taller one.

In that instant, Axel had gone from switched off to turned on as he felt Roxas through the robe he was wrapped in against his thigh. Axel lowered his head and began placing kisses, starting at the nape of Roxas' neck, biting softly when he found himself at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The blonde mewled as he felt the red head began to suck on the skin, knowing that there would be a decent sized hickey there later to join the others he had acquired over the last five days.

Without warning, Axel suddenly unattached himself from Roxas' neck and swept the smaller male into his arms bridal-style, carrying him towards their bedroom. "If we're gonna do this this early, I have two conditions," the red head said as he placed the blonde on their bed.

Roxas looked at him like he was saying, _are you fucking nuts? You wanna talk NOW? _"Such as…?"

"One, when you next wake up, you have to eat before we do anything," Axel said, leaning over his husband, slowly taking off the robe Roxas had been wearing. "It has to be a meal, not just a piece of toast or a Pop-tart. I'll make you anything or order whatever you want." He kissed Roxas' neck, this time going down his chest.

"…what's the -ah!- second condition?" Roxas managed to gasp between Axel's kisses.

Axel smiled. "Your next meal must include meat. I don't care if it's chicken or beef, but it must be protein."

Roxas quickly nodded, not really caring anymore if there were any more conditions that the red head wanted to place. The other smiled, kissing Roxas' stomach. "Alright then, we understand each other," Axel said, hands running themselves over the smaller one's chest, taking care when rubbing his fingers over one of Roxas' already hard nipples, the blonde moaning softly at the touch.

And those simple noises led to a morning of pleasure for both of them.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for picking lunch up for us Dem. I didn't really think Roxas would want me to leave after the last time I tried to, remember?"<p>

Demyx chuckled. "Yeah, he thought you left him for good and started freaking out when he wanted McDonald's for lunch last time. Good thing you remembered that lesson."

Axel smiled a little, taking the fast food bags from Demyx. "Are the girls doing ok? Do you know anything about Desmond?"

The mull-hawked young man grinned. "All three are doing fine," he answered. "Sora and Riku brought Desmond and Karina to the restaurant yesterday. Between them and the twins, I got more customers than I ever had. Can I borrow your kids more often?"

"Nah, their cuteness must stay close to home for now," Axel replied, a huge grin on his face. "I'm sure Sora and Riku are thinking the same of their daughter."

Demyx shrugged. "Oh well, means more people to disappoint." He sighed. "Maybe I should have kids…"

"Dem, unless you confess that love of yours that you've been holding back for the last six or seven years, that's probably not going to happen anytime soon."

The dirty blonde sighed. "I know…it's just that…Zexion helps in the business too, y'know? He's my accountant and helps balance the books when it comes to the café. He's so good at the job and…I don't want to jeopardize anything…"

Axel could relate, on some level. When he and Roxas had first started living together, they hadn't been in a relationship; after a few years of rooming together, Axel hadn't wanted to make things go south either until he finally just said 'fuck it, I'll do it anyway and see then'. "But Zex is gay too, so it shouldn't matter that much," Axel pointed out. "He knows you are too, so it's not like it'd be a huge shocker coming out of left field like that. Speaking of which, whatever happened to that one guy he was dating?"

"You mean Lexaeus?" Demyx asked. "All I know is that he had to move across the country for his job and Zexion didn't want to leave here. I guess they broke up not wanting to do a long-distance relationship."

"Axel~! I'm hungryyyyyy!"

Said red head chuckled, remembering the food bags in his hand as he heard his husband yell from the kitchen. "Alright Rox, just getting a report from Demyx," Axel responded. Turning back to Demyx, he smiled. "I guess I better deliver before I get punished."

"…you do realize that in the state you two are in, that could be both a bad and good thing, right?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Look, I'll see you later. And thanks again for the food!" He waved goodbye to Demyx as the sandy blonde left, shutting and locking the door before heading towards the kitchen. _Glad to hear that the kids are okay, but is Demyx? I didn't know that he was only holding back on Zexion because-_

"FINALLY!"

Axel hadn't realized that he had made it back to the kitchen until Roxas came up and took the bags out of his hand. "You got me a double cheeseburger with extra cheese, ketchup, onion, and big order of onion rings right?" the blonde asked, digging through the bags.

The red head smiled, going through the second bag. "I did. But you're brushing your teeth before you kiss me again," he warned. "Remember when you ate that nasty fish sandwich and onion rings and tried to make out with me afterwards? I nearly barfed."

Roxas went to the fridge and grabbed two sodas out of it, handing one to Axel. "I remember laughing my ass off," the blonde said, popping the top. "But other than that, nothing."

Axel smiled a little, some of it at the memory (even if he had been the one that something bad had nearly happened to), the other part being from the fact that Roxas was having longer, more lucid moments. It meant that the potion would be worn off completely in the next day or two. It was a good indicator too; when near the end of the duration period, the person who took the potion would remember more and have more of an idea of what was going on at whatever point in time, and not act like an animal in heat like they did most of the week. Though when things did go back to normal, they still would take a day or two to recover, depending on how rough the week had been.

Axel smiled as he watched Roxas starting to chow down on his double cheeseburger, planning to do the same with his own.

* * *

><p>To say that Roxas was nervous was an understatement.<p>

It had been about a month since he had taken the potion, but he had shown no obvious signs of pregnancy, even for males. No morning sickness, no backaches or headaches, or weight loss/gain. The only thing he had felt the last two weeks was a little tired, but he thought that it was just from work since the company was having a huge overhaul at the moment.

Then he realized that maybe, just maybe, the potion was working this time. So he had gone digging in the medicine cabinet for the pregnancy tests from last time and used one. Currently, he was waiting on the results.

_Dammit, why does it have to take three minutes for results? _Roxas thought, tapping his foot impatiently. _Why can't it be friggin' faster? _

**…**

Axel laid on the living room floor, holding Desmond above him and acted like he was flying. "Having a good time up there kiddo?" the older red head asked. Desmond squealed in delight, the twins giggling from their play area.

"Hey Mommy, where's Daddy?" Kari asked. Axel lowered his son onto his chest before answering…or at least, he would have responded when he suddenly realized that he hadn't seen Roxas in at least half an hour. "…I'm not real sure Kari," he finally admitted.

"I'm here!"

Everyone looked at the entrance of the living room to see Roxas with a big grin on his face. "What's up Rox?" Axel asked, sitting up with Desmond in his arms. "You look excited."

Roxas didn't say anything. He merely brought the stick up to Axel's face (which the red head thought was a tad bit disgusting) saying, "We got a winner!"

Axel smiled the biggest smile he had in a very long time, hugging Roxas with Desmond in his free arm. "Roxas, that's great!"

"What's great Mommy?" Kala asked. Roxas grinned. "You two are going to have another baby brother or sister!"

The twins squealed in delight, immediately rushing over to their parents and younger sibling, the family in a group hug.

"Can we have another sister?" Kari asked excitedly. Roxas laughed a little. "We'll see about that in a few months."


	5. Have I Told You Lately?

It was closing time, and something had been bugging the sandy mull-hawked young man for awhile.

Ever since he had talked to Axel almost three months ago about how Demyx hadn't said anything to Zexion about how he felt in almost ten years, Demyx had felt the need to talk to his blue-haired roommate/accountant/business partner. Unfortunately, he hadn't found the time due to the fact that it had entered the fall and winter season, leaving a lot of people coming into the restaurant wanting hot food.

Luckily though, not many customers had come into the café tonight.

Which led him to this very moment after closing time. Demyx opened the door of the office that he and Zexion shared at the back of the café. "Hey Zexion?"

"Yes Demyx, what is it?"

"…"

Zexion sighed, looking up from the computer's spreadsheets that held the restaurant's finances on it, to Demyx who stayed halfway behind the office door. "Demyx, I have a lot of work to do. What is it?"

"…how'd you feel when Lexaeus left?"

This question took the bluenette by surprise. "Where did this come from?" he asked, sitting back in the chair at the desk in which he was working at. Demyx opened the door all the way and went to the other desk in the room. "I-I was just wondering about Lexaeus and you," the sandy haired man answered, sitting in the desk chair. "I remember you being sad, but…"

"…but what?"

"Well, you spent a lot of time working when he left," Demyx finally said. "You never really said how you felt, but I could tell that it hurt you badly when he left."

Zexion sighed. "…I didn't think many people would pick up on how I was feeling if I threw myself into work…and they didn't," he admitted. "I just…I loved Lex. I seriously thought we were meant to be. But he was ecstatic about that job in Virginia, how could I deny him of that?"

"Why did you stay?" Demyx asked. "You could've gone with him instead of staying in the restaurant biz."

The bluenette shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I thought about it. But then I realized that there were things here that needed my attention more than out on the East coast."

"Like what?"

"Well…how would you have found another accountant if I had decided to leave?" Zexion asked. "I've been doing the books ever since the café opened up. If you got someone new, then they wouldn't know how the system works or might even try to rework the system. And don't tell me you would've done it on your own because accounting wasn't exactly your best subject in college."

Demyx smiled a little. At least Zexion was right about that. Accounting, or rather any type of math, were not his best subjects from the time he was a child to current times. "What else kept you from leaving?"

Zexion was silent for a moment, as if he was mulling over what to say. "Well, while I don't have any relatives here, I still had people who I considered family," he finally said. "Axel and Roxas, Kari and Kala, Vexen, Xemnas and Saïx…and you."

For some reason, Demyx felt a little disappointed when he heard that. "You consider me family?" he asked.

Zexion would've answered, had the phone not rang at that moment. Demyx picked it up. "I'm sorry, but Saraswati's Café is clo - oh, hey Ax, what's up?"

Zexion watched the sandy haired blonde as he was listening, thinking on the conversation they had been having. _Maybe…I think of him as more than family, _Zexion thought. _But what would he think if I told him that? I like being here everyday, being able to work alongside him…would he fire me and kick me out if I told him that…I loved him? _He shook his head. _No. Demyx wouldn't kick me out if I said something…he's too kind for that. But firing me so he wouldn't have to see me everyday…?_

"Hey Zex, c'mon!"

The slate haired young man's thoughts were snapped when he heard his name. "What is it?"

Demyx smiled. "Axel says that there's some news for us. And to bring extra vindaloo when we head over." He opened the door to the office. "I'm going to go finish putting together the dinner we're taking and we can head over to their place."

"A-alright," Zexion simply answered. As the door to the office closed behind Demyx, Zexion sighed.

_Can I ever tell him?_

* * *

><p>Roxas sat at the table as Axel was rounding up the twins to get ready for Demyx and Zexion to come over. Grinning like an idiot, Roxas couldn't help but run a hand over his stomach; his belly was starting to show, but only if one looked close enough.<p>

Desmond sat in his high chair, gnawing on a teething ring as Sora placed Karina in the high chair that Axel had pulled out that had been one of the twins old ones. Sora smiled. "Seems like your news has got you really excited," he said, buckling Karina in. "How far along are you?"

Roxas looked up at his cousin, a little surprised. "…how'd you know?"

Sora smiled, smoothing out his happy daughter's soft brown locks. "I couldn't believe it either when I found out that Karina was coming into our lives," he said. "Riku says I kept 'petting my stomach' when I first found out, though I don't think I did it on purpose. So, how far along are you?"

The blonde smiled, blushing a little. "Close to three months. It…actually worked this time."

"What worked?" Demyx asked, as he, Zexion, Riku, and Axel came in with the twins. Roxas just grinned. "Pull out the vindaloo and I'll share."

Demyx rolled his eyes, unloading one of the sacks of food he had packed with dinner, Zexion unloading the other one. "Why do I need food to get news?" the sandy blonde wondered aloud.

"Because our newest one is hungry and so is Roxas," Axel said, winking to Roxas.

It took a minute for that to register.

"…newest one?" Riku asked.

Roxas nodded. "It worked this time," he said. "Tomorrow will be the three month mark."

"I get another godson or daughter?" Demyx squealed happily.

Axel laughed. "Desmond was your godson while Riku and Sora get the twins." He looked at Zexion. "Which is why Roxas has something to ask you, if you're ok with it."

Wondering what it could be, Zexion just nodded. Roxas smiled though, reassuring that it couldn't be bad. "Zexion, I want you to be this one's godfather."

"…r-really?"

The smaller blonde nodded. "I think it's only fair; you've been part of our lives for a long time now, and while you and I haven't always seen eye-to-eye on some subjects, you're still a good person that I trust…would you like to take up the role of a godfather?"

Zexion just stared at him for a moment before nodding, smiling a little.

* * *

><p>I AM ALIVE!<p>

Anyway, I've been uber-busy. And I really am trying to catch up with my works. Unfortunately, it's hard when it is the end of the college semester


	6. If You Want Me

LAST TIME

"_Zexion, I want you to be this one's godfather."_

"…_r-really?"_

_The smaller blonde nodded. "I think it's only fair; you've been part of our lives for a long time now, and while you and I haven't always seen eye-to-eye on some subjects, you're still a good person that I trust…would you like to take up the role of a godfather?"_

_Zexion just stared at him for a moment before nodding, smiling a little. _

_Roxas smiled back. "Good." He looked up at Demyx. "Now, can we eat please?"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Zexion sat with Roxas on the couch, watching as Demyx sat on the floor, playing with Desmond. Sora and Riku had taken little Karina home because they lived outside of town. Axel had gone out with the twins after dinner to get something to celebrate the occasion, leaving Demyx and Zexion to stay with Roxas.<p>

Demyx suddenly stopped all playtime and sniffed. "Smells like someone needs changing," he said, getting up. "I'll do this one Rox, how about you relax?"

"Thanks Dem," the blonde smiled, thinking of taking this opportunity to talk to Zexion.

As soon as Demyx was out of the room, the blonde spoke again. "So…are you ever going to tell him?"

Zexion looked to Roxas, a little surprised. "Tell who what?"

"Don't play stupid, I know what you think of Demyx," Roxas answered, trying to adjust himself on the couch. "You love him don't you?"

The slate-haired man looked towards the floor. "…if you don't mind me saying this, but what do you care? You've never really liked me before to talk much."

Roxas sighed. "Well…I want to change that. I've been wanting to for awhile, but…I didn't know what to say." He thought for a moment. "…I think that Demyx likes you a lot, and if it will make him happy, then you should go ask him out. Just know that if you break his heart, Axel and I will kill you. He was ours first."

Zexion smiled a little. "I will keep that in mind. But…I don't know how to tell him."

"I suggest to take him out sometime," Roxas said. "Maybe the beach. When was the last time he went surfing?"

"…it has been quite some time since he had a day off," Zexion said, after a moment to think. "Perhaps I can convince him this next holiday. It is coming up soon, and he spoke of closing the restaurant for the day..."

Roxas smiled. "Then make it a date. I'm sure he'll love it."

Zexion would have responded, but he was interrupted by Demyx returning with a happy baby in hand. "All better!" Demyx proclaimed, sitting back on the floor with Desmond, who in turn, started crawling over to Zexion. The slate haired young man smiled and picked up the child. "Ready to play?"

Desmond squealed in delight.

* * *

><p>As Demyx shut and locked the door to his and Zexion's apartment, Zexion got to thinking about what Roxas had said earlier that evening. Perhaps he should convince Demyx to take a day off; not only had it been ages since he had done so, but Zexion was wanting to find a good excuse to get the sandy blonde to himself for the day.<p>

And perhaps confess while he was at it.

"What'cha thinking about Zex?"

Zexion turned back to look at Demyx, who was headed to the fridge. "Want something?"

The other shook his head, starting to take his hoodie off. "Demyx…when was the last time you closed the restaurant for the day and it wasn't a holiday?"

"A day off eh?" Demyx thought for a moment, pulling a root beer out of the fridge. "I'm not sure actually….I know it was a couple of years ago. I think I went out to my mom's to see her for a few days. Why?"  
>This was a little more nerve wracking to the slate haired individual than he thought. How the heck was he supposed to ask this question without blurting out his intentions? "I…I think you should take a day off this week. Day after tomorrow, just so we can let everyone know not to come to work in advance."<p>

Demyx took a swig of his root beer. "Anything in particular you want to do?"

"Uhm…well, I was thinking about the beach-"

"But you don't like the beach."

"I never said that," Zexion said. "I just said that I couldn't go everyday like you used to in college. But…it's been awhile since you've surfed and I would like to go."

Demyx smiled. "Sure. I'd like that. We'll just make an announcement in the morning to everyone that the restaurant will be closed for the day, and make some signs for the doors."

Zexion smiled a bit. "Sounds excellent."

* * *

><p>"You think he'll do it?"<p>

"Rox, I'm sure Zexion will be up to the challenge of asking Demyx to take a day off," Axel said, crawling into bed with his husband. "If Zex puts his mind to it anyway, he can do it."

Roxas curled up next to Axel. "I know…it's just, those two should just get together already! It's been a little over a decade since they met, y'know?"

Axel hugged the blonde. "Yup." He kissed him. "Excited? About the baby I mean."

"Really excited," Roxas answered, grinning. "I'm just wondering which it will be; if it's a girl, there will be an equal amount of estrogen in the house. If it's a boy, the girls will be outnumbered again."

Axel chuckled. "Well, whichever it is-" he placed a hand on Roxas' stomach, which was beginning to swell. "-it will be ours to love."

"…I love you Ax."

"Love you too Rox."


	7. To Give Up A Dream

Well, the day hadn't been a _complete _disaster.

Yet.

Zexion sighed as he and Demyx watched the pouring down rain that had come from nowhere in their current hiding spot - within Demyx's old car parked about five minutes from the beach they had decided to spend the day at. While happy at the thought of spending the day with Demyx, this was _not_ how Zexion had planned it.

First off, the weather was supposed to be sunny without a cloud around for the first time this not-so-cold winter season; after about an hour at the beach however, clouds began to block the sun and it rained slightly. Demyx didn't mind (he loved the rain as much as the ocean) but when it started getting really bad about another hour later, the two had made it back to the car; however, due to the weather, they didn't want to risk driving just yet. So they listened to the radio to hear about the flooding streets and such that was happening.

Secondly, Demyx forgot the ice chest. Zexion could've sworn six ways from Sunday that he saw the blond bring it to the car after reminding him a million times about needing food, but apparently, that had not been the case. Hunger was setting in.

And last but not least, Zexion wasn't sure how to deal with being in the car with Demyx...

…A soaking wet Demyx…

…Whose clothes clung to him in all the right places -

_Shut up brain! _Zexion thought, trying to rid his face of the blush he was sure was creeping up. _I sure as Hell don't need those kind of thoughts right now! Geez, what if he thinks something is wrong with me? I can't afford him thinking that I'm sick or something, when all I want to do is - _

"You ok in there Zex?"

The younger male snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. "I'm all right. Why do you ask?"

Demyx shrugged. "You just seem out of it is all. Then again, today was supposed to be fun, wasn't it?"

"…yeah. Guess we just have to blame the weatherman for this one. Though they'll get paid anyway."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Zex?"

"…yeah?"

"Is…is there something you wanna talk about? We haven't gotten to talk much lately, unless it's about the restaurant, Rox and Ax, or bills that gotta get paid. I don't even know what's going on with you as of late."

Zexion thought about that for a moment and realized that Demyx was right; the two hadn't talked about personal events in quite some time due to (mostly) work in the restaurant, as well as Zexion still trying to analyze the previous conversation about Lexaeus to Demyx several days before. It had been a random conversation sparked from nowhere and Zexion didn't know why it came to be or even why Demyx was wondering.

"…actually…yes Demyx, there is something I wish to speak to you about."

Demyx cocked his head in confusion. "What is it?"

"Do you remember the question you asked about Lexaeus? The one…about why I stayed here instead of going with him to the east coast?" Zexion inquired, starind down at the floor of the car. Demyx slowly nodded his head. "I…I wanted to elaborate on the answer I gave you because I'm not sure if I was putting it the right way, or even giving a complete answer.

"When Lexaeus and I were together, I honestly thought he was the one for me for a long time. Close to the end of the relationship though, even before he got the promotion in Virginia, I was…feeling hesitant about us going beyond what we had."

The sandy haired man looked even more confused now. "Why? You guys seemed so happy."

Zexion shook his head, starting to fidget a little. "Perhaps, but Lexaeus wanted a lot more than what I was willing to give at that time. He wanted to move out into the suburbs with me, get a dog, have the white picket fence dream. In a way, he sort of…wanted me to become a housewife. Or at least, that's what I felt like he was wanting me to do, since he said that I wouldn't have to work anymore if we moved to the suburbs-" He took a breath, trying not to get too worked up over the past.

"I didn't want that. Sure, I had expressed that someday I wanted to get married, or at least move in with the person that I loved, but…I didn't want my position in the relationship to feel like I was underneath who and what I actually am. I love working at the café, and if I couldn't do that, what was I meant to do?"

Demyx nodded in understanding. He remembered when Zexion had come home several times when the two had been together in a fuss and didn't want to talk about what had happened. While glad that he was finally learning what had happened, the sandy haired male wasn't sure he knew where this was going. "So…you were having second thoughts because he didn't want you to work?"

Zexion looked out the window at the pouring rain, looking a bit sadder. "At the time, I would've loved moving in with him," he confessed. "But I wasn't looking to move outside the city, where all the housewives and stay at home fathers sit around and chat all day, drinking wine-"

"Geez Zex, watching too much daytime TV again?" Demyx giggled.

"No, I can promise that much," the slate haired man sighed. "Anyway, I just didn't want to leave the city, where my friends and my work were, to end up doing nothing all day. At least, nothing other than housework, but you know I'm abysmal at that. And…as much as I love Kari, Kala, Desmond, and Karina, adding the idea of having children at that time didn't appeal to me. I didn't want to be 'barefoot and in the kitchen' or however it's said. And yes, while I'm aware that Axel is for the most part a stay at home father, he does not fit the stereotype I just gave." He looked back to Demyx, an almost embarrassed look on his face. "But mostly…I didn't want to leave you and the only place I've ever considered home."

Demyx was surprised at this statement. "…you didn't want to leave me? Why me, I'm nothing special."

"You…you're so wrong about that…"

"Huh?"

Zexion leaned over the console that sat between them, looking Demyx square in the eye. "You've been a constant in my life ever since we met over a decade ago. Even when I've pushed you away during the harder times, you've been there with a smile and your humor to cheer me up. When we opened up the café, it was hard at first, but we managed to pull through it because of your never-give-up attitude. For those things, I have always been a little jealous that I couldn't be like that. But…"

"…but what?"

The other smiled. "You make up for all the things I don't have or can't do. You've filled that void in my life when I've needed you most, have always been there with a kind smile and gentle eyes, just…been there for me when even I didn't want anyone or anything around. What I'm trying to say-"

Zexion was cut off when Demyx gently kissed him. When Demyx pulled back, he smiled. "I love you too Zex."

* * *

><p>A little late, but a snippet for Zemyx day<p> 


End file.
